


Please

by that_dark_haired_perv



Series: Even if we were in a different universe, I would still love you [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without plot probably, M/M, MakoHaruAuWeek, future fish, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, what?” The brunet sputtered, realisation dawning on him. He placed his cup back on the table abruptly, the content of it spilling out by a bit. He stared at his best friend, eyes wide and mouth agape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth entry for the MakoHaruAUWeek! Once again, thank you for all the responses to my earlier works! They've made my day. This thing right here is probably... well, a bit weird. I hope you guys'll like it, though!

Both of them were preparing to go to work, Haru in the kitchen and Makoto on the dining table. Makoto brewed two cups of coffee for the both of them, Haru’s with a little less sugar than his, and then he sat down.

“Makoto,” Haru called out from the kitchen, his head peeking out from the kitchen door. The smell of cooked fish was filling the air, the sizzling of oil prickling.

“Yes, Haru?”

“I want a fake moustache.”

“Yes, okay,” Makoto replied, not really processing the words. He nodded. He reached out to his cup of coffee, blowing on it. He sipped at it when he thought that its temperature was acceptable.

Haru hummed.

“Wait, _what_?” The brunet sputtered, realisation dawning on him. He placed his cup back on the table abruptly, the content of it spilling out by a bit. He stared at his best friend, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Haru stared back, deep blue eyes meeting light green, and then he whispered, deadpan:

“I want. A fake. Moustache.”

Haru then turned away from Makoto, steps seemingly echoing in the now silent room. Makoto wanted to ask why.

_Why does Haru want a fake moustache?_

But he’s known Haru long enough, and so he didn’t question him, and simply let him be. He picked up his cup again, and continued drinking it.

.

“Obviously, it’s so that I would look more proffessional at work. Makoto, you idiot.”

.

.

“Haru-chan! Haru-chan!” Nagisa bounced around the restaurant, eyes sparkling mischiveously. “Have you tried it on Mako-chan yet?”

As he looked at the beaming astronaut, Haru shook his head. “No, it’s pointless.”

Nagisa pouted, jutting his lower lips out. He puffed up his cheeks and whined.

“But, _Haru-chan. Please_. I’m sure he’d love it.”

Haruka turned away from Nagisa because he has that look in his face and Haru didn’t want to give in and-

“Haru-chan, _please_.”

Haru sighed. “Fine.”

Nagisa’s smile was so bright, it lighted up the whole room. Haru rolled his eyes. He just didn’t understand how something like this would make Nagisa that happy. Then again, he was Nagisa, so... Well.

Haru walked to Makoto, who was on the other side of the room, talking to a bored-looking Rin about how that one kitten he saved the other day has white fur with black and orange spots all over it and a fluffy tail and the cutest belly ever and-

He looked so happy talking that Haruka almost felt bad for having to interrupt him. Almost.

“Huh? Haru? Is something wrong?”

Haru shuffled his feet, scratching them with the surface of the floor. This was harder than he had originally thought. “No. Just, uh.”

“Yeah?” Makoto was smiling at him, eyes soft. Haru could _feel_ Rin rolling his eyes and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like: _“Damn married couple.”_

“You put out the fire in my kitchen. And light up the fire in my heart,” He stopped to take a breath. “You are like water to me.”

“Oh my god, Haru-chan, you did it,” he could hear Nagisa squeal, though it sounded distant at the moment.

Makoto’s eyes were glassy, tears threatening to fall at any time. “Haru-chan-“

Embarrassed, Haruka said, “Drop off the –chan.”

Makoto’s smile was even brighter than Nagisa’s, and much, much warmer. Haruka had barely managed not to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, time to do your thing, guys.


End file.
